Once Again
by Red-and-Rea
Summary: Bella and Harry twins. Bella leaves after Jacob doesn't return her phone calls, and returns to the arms of her brother. the Cullens are helping Dumbledore root out the spy in Hogwart's by posing as students. better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

This fic has Bella as Harry's twin and takes place before their sixth year and during New Moon, after Jacob leaves Bella. Of course, Bella knows what Jacob is before he climbs in through her window. While Bella is in the U.S., Harry is staying with the Dursley's, the theory being that being split up will protect them better than making one target out of privet drive. I'll leave the rest of the explanations in the story.

**Disclaimer: **character's belong to j.k. rowling, not me, unfortunately.

Any references to _hissing_, are in parseltongue.

**Chapter 1. ****– Bella's POV**

Asking Dumbledore to take me back to Privet Drive was the easy part; it was surviving the last week of summer with the Dursley's that was going to be hard.

Since Jacob didn't have the guts to tell me what he was (not that I didn't already know what he was – if he would just answer the damn phone, then I could tell him what I know and he could stop avoiding me), I decided to go home.

While Dumbledore finished off the last of the memory charms, I tied up my letter to Hedwig, which contained my apoligies and a promise to explain everything to Harry as soon as I got home that evening.

Dumbledore Side-Alonged me to the park at the end of Wisteria Walk. He left me there, after catching me up on the latest news in the wizarding and magical worlds.

I waited until sunset before heading up the road to Number 4, Privet Drive, telling myself that avoiding the Dursley's was only going to make it worse when I came face-to-face with Uncle Vernon. Along the way, I found myself casting my mind back to the day when I told Harry that I had decided to leave for America.

'_When are you coming back?'Harry had asked me._

'_I don't know, I'll try to come back before September 1st, though.' Even if I didn't think that was true, it felt better to say it out loud._

'_Tell me again...' I took a deep breath before his next question, getting ready to sigh 'Why do you have to leave?'_

'_I don't know. I just.' I sighed. 'I just have to get away for a bit, after Sirius's –_

'_Don't say his name!'_

_The last thing I needed was to break down in tears, not that it was a bad idea, but it would only give Harry ammunition for his 'stay here for the summer' argument that was sure to be coming._

_I sighed again._

'His_ death - I just need some time alone, away from the things that remind me of him.'_

_Now it was Harry's turn to sigh. I looked up from my packing, to see his eyes glassy, staring out the window of our room. Looking at him like that, only made the tears which I had been holding back for the last half hour, spill over. I got up, and hugged him, making a tear-stain on his shirt as I did so. _

_We stayed like this for ages, until Harry looked at his watch, gently pushed me away and handed me an old hair-tie, just as it started glowing blue. _

Before I knew it I was standing outside number 4's front door, staring at my now magically un-altered appearance in the window reflection.

My mother's face stared at me in the reflection, my hazel eyes peeping through my red hair, the high-lights invisible without the sun. They were the only features I had changed for my vacation in America. As I stared back, I heard Uncle Vernon's muted shouting voice coming from inside.

'I keep telling you, boy, she's not coming back! That Dumblybore man said she wouldn't be back until next summer! So stop standing, like the idiot you are, by the door!'

I smiled at that, thinking of the look on his face when he saw me standing on his doorstep. Still smiling, I rung the doorbell, and less than a second later, the door was flung against the wall, and before I could see anything else, a mass of messy black hair was covering my face. I laughed, and hugged Harry back, moving my head slightly to see Uncle Vernon's face. This made me laugh harder, but I quickly stopped after seeing the white on Uncle Vernon's face being replaced by red. Catching on to my mood, Harry let go and turned to face Uncle Vernon, his smile fading as he did so. After a while, his face returned to normal, and then, in a very normal tone, announced that to celebrate my early return, Harry and I were to do the dishes for the rest of the summer. After grimacing at each other, Harry and I moved into the kitchen and then groaned when we saw that the Dursley's had eaten lasagne for dinner that night.

As we got stuck into it, Aunt Petunia watched us, probably to make sure we didn't mess it up or start a water fight as soon as she left. With her in the room, I couldn't tell Harry what I had been up to during the summer.

After the last plate was dried, we turned around getting ready to walk up to our room, when we saw Aunt Petunia looking surreptitiously out into the hallway. Exchanging curious looks, we continued out towards the hallway, when she suddenly grabbed my arm.

'Wait' she breathed, before heading to the cupboard, taking out the leftover's of a cake, putting it on the counter and cutting up two slices onto a separate plate, handing it to us and then shooing us out the door. We hurried upstairs before she could change her mind and locked the bedroom door.

We stared at each other, then at the cake, and then we burst into laughter at the same time.

'So what'd you get up to in America?' Harry asked after he had stopped laughing.

I knew this question was coming so I tried to stall a bit.

'D'you think this cake is safe to eat?'

'I saw her bake it two nights ago, so it should be alright and stop changing the subject.'

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't hold it off any longer, and told the whole story. My integration into the muggle high school, the amount of memory charms Dumbledore used, the vegetarian vampires and the shape-shifting wolves. And like a polite twin, he listened to my story without interruptions or gasps of surprise. I let down my Occlumency shields to portray my feelings at the time, as he used Legimency to read them. _Twin magic is the best!_

The rest of the summer passed by uneventfully – apart from the occasional inquisitive question from Harry – and soon it was time to make the journey to Platform 9¾ and board the Hogwarts Express.

I had to leave Harry to his devices as I made my way to the Prefect's carriage at the front of the train. I hated and both loved being a Prefect, it took me away from Harry and my friends, and the late night patrols took away time for homework, Quidditch and my study time.

I didn't mind doing patrols with Ron, and from what I heard, Ginny was the new Junior Gryffindor Prefect, so that was a plus. I loved the fact that it brought another similarity with my mother, and I was hoping that being a Prefect would take me up to Head Girl, just like her.

The Prefect meeting was as boring as always, except when we had to come up with a new password – _werewolves_ – and I spent the rest of the train ride analysing the changes in my friends faces. Ron seemed to have matured, and when I asked about Hermione, he blushed lightly, but otherwise kept a straight face, which was a bit disappointing.

Ginny, on the other hand, looked as if she had finally found someone to make her happy, which was good, although unfortunate as I knew that Harry liked her – even if he wouldn't admit it.

But one thing that they both showed was the same haunted look that had graced Sirius's features the first time we met him. I supposed that the Death Eaters were a lot more open with their attacks now that their _Master_ had gone public.

My patrol of the train turned up very interesting results: Malfoy wasn't surrounded by his cronies, but Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be following Pansy Parkinson instead – although they were more violent than ever, as first and second years came up to me to fix their bruises and broken bones. I did the best I could, performing _Episkey_ every time someone came up to me, but at the same time, I kept a running tally in my head so that I knew what to tell the Head Boy/Girl after the Sorting.

I also found Ginny and Dean snogging in a compartment, which was a bit disturbing. But in the compartment next to theirs were Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna. I stayed there long enough to catch up on the gossip, then left to finish off my patrol.

On Hogsmeade platform, I spotted Hagrid, and hurried to catch him before he left for the boats.

'A'right there, Bella?'

'I'm fine, thanks, Hagrid.' I replied, but I couldn't stop the shadow passing over my face as I said it.

'You're not fine. But yeh will be. Yeh will be.' I smiled at his words and turned around to face the shivering first years. I grinned.

'Hope to see you in Gryffindor!'

'Don corrupt 'em Bella!' Hagrid roared. 'If yeh tell 'em that then the other houses won' have no more students!' I rolled my eyes.

'Fine then, I hope that you'll go to... er... whatever House is best! Happy now, Hagrid?'

'Tha's better, off yeh go then, don wanna miss the carriages.'

I left, but not before leaning down to the first years, whispering conspiratorially so Hagrid couldn't hear me, said 'Do make sure you're in Gryffindor.' and winked as I left.

As I climbed into the Prefect's carriage, I swore I saw a flash of white through the glass. I panicked for a split second, but I calmed down as I shook it off as a trick of the light.

The Sorting passed by with 9 new Gryffindors, 4 girls and 3 boys, which was a bit disappointing as I had hoped that there would have been more this year.

'Pssst! Bella!' I looked around for the source of the sound and spotted Ginny, frantically, but discreetly waving at me from the other side of the table.

'What?' I whispered back.

'Can you take the first years? I'm – errrrr – going to welcome in the new school year with Dean.'

'Sure – but you owe me one.' I replied, smiling as I did so.

Dumbledore's speech cut off her reply. 'This year, of course, Voldemort is back.' There were shocked whispers around the Hall at his use of the name. I rolled my eyes at Harry, who was sitting next to me. 'We have taken on extra precautions to ensure your safety this year. There are Aurors stationed at strategic points around the castle, and Hagrid has loaned them the use of his beasts until the danger has passed.' I scoffed at that, knowing that _the danger has passed_ meant _when Voldemort is dead_. I focused my attention back to the Headmaster. 'On a slightly lighter note, we have a few staffing changes this year. Professor Snape has taken an extended leave, to tend to his other duties, his replacement should be here soon, but it seems that she's running a little late. To teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin has come back -' There was a mixture of gasps, murmurs, cheers and even a loud 'No!' from Malfoy as he stood up. Harry and I simultaneously glared at him from across the Hall. I was concentrating so much on Malfoy that I nearly missed the doors banging open.

I gasped as I saw the same flash of white I saw outside the Thestral carriage, walk towards the Head Table. I quickly turned to see who it was, again thinking _Edward_. But it wasn't him - it was _Esme_.

I wasn't sure if I was disappointed by this. Did I _want_ to see Edward? I wasn't sure about this either.

I shook myself again and tried to focus on Dumbledore.

'So glad you could make it. Are the others coming?' What was Esme doing here? And what was that about the _others_.

'As I was saying, students! Don't worry, precautions will be taken to ensure your safety, just make sure to stay away from Professor Lupin's office on nights of the full moon. On another note, I can now happily announce that Professor Cullen here has gladly taken on the role of Potions Professor on such short notice. To make things easier for Professor Cullen, her adoptive family will be learning at Hogwarts for the duration of her teaching career. Her husband, Carlisle, will be helping Madame Pomfrey out in the Hospital Wing and will take over her duties full time when Madame Pomfrey takes a leave of absence at the end of Easter.

'Professor Cullen's children will need to be Sorted, so if you will wait just a few more minutes...' Dumbledore trailed off as five white figures appeared underneath the archway of the Entrance Hall, and glided to the front. As Alice bounced past, she looked at me curiously, as if she just had a vision about me that she didn't understand. I unlocked my gaze from her topaz eyes and found myself staring into Edward's black eyes. I rearranged my features to look curious, a hoped that I had fooled him.

The Sorting Hat was brought out again and Professor McGonagall took out a small list from the pocket of her emerald robes.

'BRANDON, Alice.' she called. I watched intently, looking for some sign of recognition from any of the other Cullens.

'RAVENCLAW!' the Hat cried. I guessed that her brains had won the over. I saw Alice's face fall as she walked to the Ravenclaw table. Obviously, that was not the result she wanted.

'HALE, Rosalie.' I watched Rose next; her acting skills must have been slipping, because her facial expression held traces of worry and nervousness. When the Hat was placed on her head, she gave a start of surprise, I guessed that she didn't expect the Hat to talk to her – or respond to her thoughts, like Edward.

'SLYTHERIN!' Rosalie's small smile turned into a frown as she skipped to her new house table. I always knew that her desire to become human would take place over all else, including Emmett, but I was confused as to why her loyalty to her family didn't place her in Hufflepuff.

'MASEN, Edward.' I paid more attention to Edward than I paid to Alice and Rosalie's Sortings, as did most of the girl's in the Hall – including a few of the Professors, _ewww_. Watching him as he glided up to the stool, his expression blank, portraying none of his emotion. I knew that expression of his, he was in _pain_.

'GRYFFINDOR!' I was shocked. That was one word for it. Shocked. I didn't even consider the thought that he would end up in the same house as me. I was so still that I didn't notice Harry's hand on my shoulder, or his concerned facial expression. But McGonagall's next call brought me back down to earth.

'McCARTY, Emmett.' Emmett ran - at a _human _pace - to the stool, and jammed the Hat eagerly on his head. His face fell, and I heard Edward stifle a soft chuckle at the other end of the table – I supposed that the Hat must have been chastising Emmett on his rough handling of the old Hat – but his mouth quickly turned up into a smile as the Hat cried out – 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Everybody, even Dumbledore, gave a jump of surprise as Emmett jumped off the stool, and let out a joyous shout before sitting next to Edward. I bit back my laugh in time to hear Professor McGonagall.

'MR. McCARTY! Such behaviour is not tolerated indoors! Not least in _my _House!' Wow. She reprimanded Emmett! Even Esme looked impressed. At least Emmett had the decency to look ashamed. But when McGonagall turned her back, Emmett grinned, gave Edward a high-five and blew Rosalie a kiss. She didn't seem to return his enthusiasm as she looked sadly back at Emmett. He just looked confused.

'WHITLOCK, Jasper.' Jasper seemed to march more than walk to the stool, his army training must come through when he's nervous, I thought. Jasper frowned when the Hat was on his head, Edward mirroring his expressions, then he looked sad when the Hat announced 'SLYTHERIN!' I felt disappointed as Jasper began his walk to the Slytherin table. But I felt normal again as Jasper looked sadly over at Alice, then turned, irritated, to face Edward, who mouthed, _emotions_.

I got hold of my emotions just as Dumbledore announced that it was time for bed. I was just about to turn towards the doors when Harry grabbed my arm and hissed, _Prefect Duties! _Ugh! I wanted to hit myself on the head for forgetting!

I turned back towards the table, straightened my robes and walked towards the first years, calling out as I did so, 'First years! First year Gryffindors! Over here, please! Emmett! Edward! You too! First years! Come towards me, please! Okay!' I had finally gathered them all.

'Alright. Girls, make one straight line please, boys do the same beside them!' It was easier to make myself heard as more and more people were filing out of the Hall. 'You two can stay together at the back if you want.' I added towards Edward and Emmett. I looked towards the first years again, checking to see if I had missed anybody. 'Excuse me! The girl at the back, come to the front, next to me please! Good. Now, listen to me. My name is Bella, and I am the Senior Gryffindor Prefect. Normally, the Junior Prefects takes the first years, except tonight I'm doing a favour for them, so I'll be taking you up to Gryffindor Tower. _Try _to stay in your lines and follow me.'

We were the first group out of the Hall, save for the Hufflepuffs, who stopped to let us pass. I smiled and thanked Zacharias Smith as I passed. Hopefully he would be a little nicer to me in his commentary of the next Quidditch Match.

I tried to remember Percy's speech from my first year as I led the first years up to the seventh floor. When we reached the fifth floor, I stopped and turned around to make sure that they were keeping up. There were a few stragglers who were being encouraged by Emmett and Edward to keep going. Trying to keep the others awake, I said, 'Sorry about all the stairs, it's the only way up to the Tower, but don't worry, the view is _way_ worth it.' A few first years chuckled at my joke, but the rest just yawned, too tired to say anything.

When Edward had caught up, I kept moving up, but was stopped when the girl walking next to me lurched suddenly. I caught her before she hit the ground, and asked, 'Tired?' she just nodded in my general direction and yawned. I smiled, and said 'Alright, then, hop on.' I knelt down, put her arms around my neck and carried her up the stairs, remembering how Percy had done the same to me when I almost tripped down the stairs on my first night.

'It's a good thing it's Sunday tomorrow, otherwise you'll all miss your classes because you were sleeping in.' I heard Emmett chuckle lightly at my words.

We had reached the Fat Lady then, so I quickly explained. 'This is the Fat Lady, she guards the opening to Gryffindor Tower, you must remember the password to get in, otherwise you must wait for another Gryffindor or a teacher to tell you the password.' They didn't look like they were listening to me so I quickly said the password and led them in.

'Girls dormitories are on the left and boys on the right, you'll find that your beds have been marked and your things brought up. If you can't remember the way down to the Hall, I'll be waiting down here at 9:30 to take you down. If you have any questions, about the castle, homework, or Quidditch, please pose them to me in the morning before 9:30. Off you go.' Just as I finished my speech, Hermione came down the stairs, and I quickly took advantage of her.

'Hermione, help me out? Please?' She moved quickly to take the first year off my back, and together we headed up to the first year girls dormitories.

We stepped into the room to find the other girls getting ready for bed, and quietly put the girl down, the nameplate on her bed reading Violet Brown. I wondered if she was Lavender's sister, and looked closer at her features. _Same colour hair, nose and face shape_, I thought. Hermione and I moved quietly and quickly to change Violet into her night clothes. We moved slower and slower at the end as we both ran out of energy, but then we were finished. Breathing a sigh of relief, we moved back down to the common room. Upon our entrance, we saw Harry lying in an armchair by the fire. Edward and Emmett were standing against the wall; it looked like they were having a silent argument about something.

'I guess we'll have to do him as well, huh?' Hermione sighed.

'Not necessarily.' I replied.

I took out my wand and shook Harry awake. He stood up and started to make his way over to the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Poking and prodding him with the tip of my wand, I forced him to make his way up the stairs and into bed. I sighed, and quickly transfigured his clothes into pyjamas. I left him a note telling him to wear a different set of robes in the morning, and to bring the pyjamas down in the morning so I could transfigure them back.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, my dreams full of Edward once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

_Depressed_. That was the word running through Jasper's head; I supposed that it was the best word to describe what I was feeling. Of course, with Jasper, this thought was accompanied by a sigh, and this time was no different.

_Wish you would lighten up, Edward._

Although today there was a hint of curiosity and interest coming from everybody except Alice, who already knew what was going on. Through Jasper, I could see that smugness was just radiating off of her, the kind that usually came before some big news was announced.

We were gathering in the house that Esme was restoring in L.A, waiting for Carlisle to finish his shift at the hospital. There was apparently some big news that, depending on our decision, would see us move again.

I heard Carlisle's mental voice before anything else, not that I could gain anything from him. I saw a flash of an old man, dressed in purple robes, with half-moon spectacles, hair and beard grown past his waist and with a bemused expression on his face before Carlisle started humming _Tip-toe through the Tulips_ at full volume. This only made me even more curious, as Jasper noticed; assuming that whatever Carlisle was thinking was enough to make my depression lessen a bit. This was overtaken by a new vision from Alice, although it made her very confused.

She saw Bella, turning on the spot, standing next to the man in Carlisle's head, and then her future disappeared. My anger almost rose to boiling point until Alice was shouting in my head, _I wasn't looking, I swear! It just came! Although whatever she was doing was big enough to change her entire course..._ I left her to her musings; I didn't want to think about Bella, not when there was something bigger that required my attention.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention, not that it was required. _Oops_, I thought, he cleared his throat to get Emmett's attention, who was staring at Rosalie.

'Alright, so what's the big news, Carlisle?' Emmett's spoken words matched the thought running through his head almost milliseconds before.

'Esme has been offered a job.' Carlisle replied before Rosalie cut in.

'That's all? What a waste of time! Let's go, Emmett.' But Emmett didn't move, instead, he was searching Carlisle's face.

'There's something else, isn't there?' Wow. I never thought that _Emmett_ would be the one to say that.

'This job...' Esme hesitated before continuing. 'It's in England.'

There were many cries of outrage and shock, both mentally and verbally. Only Alice was silent.

_Yes! Go Esme!_

_England? Do we have to move _again_?_

_Is it just Carlisle and Esme going to England? I don't know how we're going to cope without them, but on the other hand, we _are_ already split up... _a glare from Jasper accompanied this thought.

_Look at them, you can just tell that their minds are going at a million miles a second._

_I was expecting this, I don't want them to choose to stay behind, but at the same time, I don't want to make them feel forced to come with us... Rosalie's probably the worst... isn't that right, Edward? _

This last thought was directed at me, and I nodded slightly in return, just to show that I'd heard her.

_What is with these visions? Some of them show Esme and Carlisle staying, some of them show them walking around a castle, and what's this one... oh no! There's going to be someone there who can mess with my visions! I don't want go so much anymore..._

I almost laughed aloud at Alice's predicament.

'So the question is: do we all move to England, or do we split up?' Alice asked.

I had to interject here.

'Carlisle, who was that old man in your head and in Alice's vision?'

'Oh.' Carlisle hesitated, wondering whether to tell us or not, before he replied. 'That's Albus Dumbledore; he's the man offering Esme the job at his school.'

'What's the job?' typical Emmett, straightforward and blunt.

'It's a teaching position, and if we accept, I will be undergoing training, and then at Easter, will take over the school nurse position and all of you will be senior students at the school.'

'What type of school is this?' Finally, Rosalie was paying attention.

'It's a magic school.'

_Wait, what did he just say?_

_Did I hear him right?_

_That's explains one vision, but what about the last one?_

_That's stupid, there's no such thing as magic! The man was bonkers!_

The problem with being a mind reader, I thought, was that you couldn't listen and think at the same time. You had to tune everybody out before you could think properly.

'That's right; it's a magic school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

There was silence that greeted these words.

_They're reacting exactly the way we thought they would..._ Carlisle grimaced inwardly.

Finally Alice spoke.

'Why Esme? I mean, no offence, but surely there are better qualified people out there that are closer to the school?'

'Professor Dumbledore wanted the entire family to come, he believes that the school will be threatened from within, and he wants to stop it before it gets out of hand.'

There were several confused looks at this.

'_How?_' Emmett asked.

'Well, he thinks that having vampires in the school will help to protect the students should a battle break out.

'That's all I'm allowed to tell you at this point, until we arrive at Hogwarts, where Professor Dumbledore will give us more instructions, that is, of course if you all agree to come.'

I had to let a grin escape from my lips at his question.

'Carlisle, their minds were all made up the moment you said the word _magic_.'

I don't think a vampire has ever been suffocated before, but Apparition comes close.

After reassuring us it was the safest way to the _Port-Key_, which appeared to be an old pillow-case, Professor Dumbledore took us each one-by-one, Emmett first, and told us to wait until he came with something else.

It appeared as if he had packed all our essentials in a large trunk. I caught a brief flash of the image of him using his wand, before his mind went blank. Huh. The man was definitely a puzzle, I wonder if he's like Bella...

_... and there it is again... man, this is really killing him... don't know why he doesn't just run up and kiss her already! Even if he just went to see her _sleep_, it would free me from all these depressing feelings... even Alice is feeling sad... _Jasper's thoughts interrupted me, again.

I tuned the voices out and tried to focus on Dumbledore's mind, but all I met was a wall of impenetrable darkness. I frowned and pushed harder. I focused all my concentration on breaking through the old man's mind. I didn't notice when he suddenly looked me in the eye.

_Please stop trying to break through_.

I was surprised. Though not as much as I would've been, I had already encountered someone like him before. Although how he let me in was a mystery. This was really confusing.

Dumbledore Apparated us one-by-one to an alley in a small village in the countryside. We looked around a bit until he came with Esme, who was last.

The alley was dark, as it was night-time in the UK. There were a few boxes lying about, and a couple of pages from the local newspaper. I was sure the pictures were moving, and the title was animated, changing every now and then to read _Fudge steps down_ to _Scrimgeor to takes over_. Who was Fudge? His picture made it seem like he was an incompetent, blustering fool. The picture below, however, held a middle aged man, who looked rather like an old lion. His shaggy hair was streaked with grey, and his hazel eyes were stern but wary as he gazed at the camera.

The other newspapers were filled with news of tragedies, all with at least one picture of a glowing green skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth as it hung from the night-sky. I couldn't help but shiver as I watched the snake move in and out from the mouth, like some weird demented cuckoo clock.

'The Dark Mark.'

We all turned to see Dumbledore staring at the picture, his eyes filled with sadness as he explained.

'The Dark Mark is shot into the sky by Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort's followers, after they have killed all of its inhabitants. _That_ picture is of Amelia Bones' house, a member of the Order. But those can be explained about later. Follow me.'

He led us up a hill, towards an old castle ruin. But once we passed an invisible point, the old ruin turned into a magnificent castle, with a few towers. Each tower seemed to hold some kind of significance, for I could see that the closest tower to the left had a scarlet flag with a gold lion on it.

The flag diagonally across from it had a royal blue flag, with a black raven.

What looked to be the main entrance of the castle had the school flag with a crest divided into four, one quarter held the lion, another held the black raven, the one in the bottom left corner had a badger on a canary yellow background, and the last was green with a silver snake coiled on it. A large _H_ covered the crest, which I learned was the school's name, _Hogwarts_,as I heard Dumbledore sigh its name as we walked around the corner.

We rounded another bend and walked into an empty bar. Its windows were covered with grime, there were bits of straw on the ground, and there was also the scent of goats. The man behind the counter was every bit as unkempt as his bar. His greyish-white hair and beard was tangled, and it seemed like there were bread crumbs in it. But the most noticeable thing about him was his bright blue eyes, which looked dull in the dim light.

'Aberforth? Is your private parlour available?' Dumbledore asked, directing the question at the old man.

He grunted in reply and headed to the back, leading us to a room with a small table and a few chairs. I was about to step in when Dumbledore spoke.

'Abe? The _private_ parlour?'

Aberforth grunted again, and led us further down the hall, until he came upon a blank wall. He pulled out his wand and tapped it four times, in the shape of an kite, then tapped the centre, making the kite shape glow in the shape of a bird with both wings outstretched.

This time, we followed Dumbledore into a large sitting room, filled with a table and five chairs. I frowned at this, wondering where the rest of us would sit. We entered the room, and it immediately grew bigger, and three more chairs grew into existence around it.

'You know how to get out, Albus – and since when have you called me _Abe_? You haven't called me that since... ' Aberforth trailed off.

'The funeral.' Dumbledore finished, the twinkle in his eyes seeming to dim a little.

Abeforth exited the room, and the wall slid shut behind him. Dumbledore gestured to the table and we all took our places around it.

Carlisle sat directly opposite Dumbledore, with Esme on his right, and me on his left. Alice sat on my left, with Jasper on her other side. Rosalie sat opposite Alice, and Emmett had the _grand_ honour of sitting on Dumbledore's left.

It was Carlisle who spoke first.

'It seems relatively easy. Right?'

'I'm afraid not. You see, even your extra senses can't get past magic. If someone casts a Silencing Charm, all you will hear is silence. If someone casts a strong Shield Charm, even your extra strength won't break the wall down. The best we can hope for is that you'll be able to pick up on gossip and conversations during mealtimes, and secret meetings between students.'

'How will we pass for eating? At our old schools we didn't even touch the stuff, and on occasion, we hid bits of it in napkins and under tables.' Rosalie asked.

'I have already thought of that, you will simply say that your stomachs are on American time, and you will eat when you feel it is time to do so.'

'What about school supplies?' Rosalie, always looking out for our image.

'Your school books have been taken care of, but you will have to visit Diagon Alley tomorrow for you school robes and your wands.'

'Wands?' Carlisle asked.

'Yes, your wands. How else would you do magic?'

'But... will they work? I mean, we're not witches and wizards...' Esme asked.

'That is, in fact, a great debate between wizards. Whether or not a wand works for a Muggle if they knew the incantations, but I'm almost certain that they will work for you three.' He inclined his head towards me, Alice and Jasper before continuing. 'Your gifts make it easier for the wands to tap into the magic. Were you human, someone in your family would certainly have been a wizard or witch.'

'Wow. But I don't remember anybody in my family being magical.' I said.

'It might not have been a direct relative, but it could've been a great aunt, your children or maybe one of your parents was a Squib.'

'What's a Squib?' I asked.

'A Squib is someone who was born to one or more magical parents, but has no magic of their own, which is unusual, since the magical gene is dominant.' Dumbledore answered. 'But we are not here to answer the trivial – there will be plenty of time for that later, and you will learn as you go by. I have a lunch with the Minister, so we really must get a move on.'

We all nodded, reluctantly.

'Now, the first thing you must know is that there will be people who can block your visions, Alice. But you are not to let on. Even if someone guesses your talent, they mustn't know your limitations, it would be best if you acted as if you knew _everything_ in the direct future.'

'Everything?' Alice asked, fear colouring her tone.

'If someone guesses and asks, you will say that you do everything about the future, but the future _can _be changed. If they ask, tell them things that are obvious - make it seem like there is a big battle coming, which is inevitable in any case.' He added on the end.

_There's a battle coming? No wonder the village is empty! Poor souls must be so scared!_ Esme was already mothering the people – I wanted to roll my eyes.

'As for you, Edward,' I tuned in and gave my full attention to Dumbledore – except the small part of my mind that was always thinking of Bella. 'There will be people who know Occlumency in the wizarding community, so don't be put out when you cannot read their minds. I don't know if you noticed, but you cannot read Aberforth's mind, is that correct?'

I frowned and tried to focus on the front, where I met the mind of the only customer in the bar. But when I tried to enter Aberforth's mind, it wasn't there. No, I was mistaken, his mind was like Charlie's, no obvious thoughts on the surface, but once you dug deeper, there was a feeling of love. I thought he was in love with his customer, before I caught the image of a portrait. It depicted a young girl with long blonde hair, she had a pretty, smiling face, but there was an undertone of sadness in her bright blue eyes.

'It's like there's just a wall, with tiny little cracks in it.'

'Really? What's in these cracks?' Dumbledore seemed genuinely intrigued, so I said 'love.' He seemed saddened by this but he asked anyway.

'For whom?'

'A blond girl in a portrait.'

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed once more before he continued his explanation.

'As I was saying, there will people who will know Occlumency within the school, and I know of only one other person who has defences as strong as mine. You noticed, that you could only read my mind when our eyes met earlier and I let you in.

'There is also two more other people who's Occlumency is the strongest in, quite possibly, the world, and only getting stronger with time. Severus was quite surprised when he tried Legimency on them; their defences were rather like Aberforth's at that stage. He had very little to teach them. Only one person – if you can call him a person – has breached their defences, and even then, the circumstances were quite unique.

'Don't worry about them, they are on our side. And easy to recognize, hardly ever apart they are – closer than the Weasley twins.'

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Alice's vision.

_There was a pretty girl, about 16 years old, climbing aboard a black carriage in the night. Her red hair whipped around as she looked behind her, her hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously as they travelled over the scene. _

'Who is she?' Alice mused aloud.

'Whom are you talking about? Perhaps I can help you.' Dumbledore asked.

'Do you have pen and paper?' Dumbledore answered Alice's demand by waving his wand, conjuring a piece of paper and a pencil from thin air.

Alice snatched them from midair and started sketching the girl's face furiously. She was done in 5 seconds. She handed the picture to Dumbledore and his mouth held its amused shape, but his mind was alarmed.

_Lily Potter! But she is dead! It cannot be! Unless..._ his thoughts were quiet once more as he got over the initial shock.

He stared at the picture for a few minutes before addressing Esme.

'Esme, you shall have to come across rather as a friend than an authority figure. This could ensure the trust of some students, who will confide in you the things that they fear are too scary for their Head of House.' He turned to face Carlisle now.

'As you will be working in the Hospital Wing, keep an ear out for information. Information is the most valuable thing at the moment. And everybody passes through the Hospital Wing at one time or another.

'As for you three, keep an ear to the ground, I suggest you join a study group – they have students from all the houses, so they know just about everything, especially the leaders.

'The girl,' He tapped Alice's rough sketch 'is one of the strongest weapons we have in this war. Her parents died at the hands of Voldemort, right in front of her. She doesn't trust a great many people; even her own friends are not constant. Only one person holds all of her secrets. Don't betray her trust, as it is unlikely you'll ever get it back.' He seemed to be talking directly to me as he said this. 'She has seen too much destruction, too much death and too much betrayal for a 16 year old, let alone an adult.' The light in his eyes went out as he described her.

_Death? She's either the killer or the witness... is she really that powerful?... _

'Term starts on September 1st, and Severus will be taking you to Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow.'

It seemed simple enough, get close to the students and protect them.

'Are there any questions?' Dumbledore asked as he finished his instructions.

_So many questions! Which one should I ask first?_

_There's so much to ask, I don't know where to start..._

_I wonder if magic can... _of course, Rosalie only cared about being a mother.

Alice was the one to speak first. 'Is there a cure for vampirism?'

Dumbledore's face fell, and I knew the answer before he spoke. 'No. As far as we have been able to research, there is no cure for vampirism. Very few wizards run into vampires who miss their mortality.'

Rosalie looked like she would cry – if she could.

'Unfortunately, the market for vampire products is almost non-existent.'

'_Almost_?' Carlisle asked.

'I believe that the Weasley twins have invented something like a blood lollipop – a lollipop that is suitable for vampires and humans. Although I am not sure about the vampire side, the student population is quite favourable to it.' Dumbledore finished with a smile on his face.

The rest of our Q & A session passed by in a blur for me, as I let my mind wander. I thought about Bella, and the mysterious girl in Alice's vision. What was it he said? _Lily Potter_... but apparently she was dead. Unless Alice's gift had developed into visions of the past... whoever she was, she was going to be playing a big role in our lives soon.

Diagon Alley could have been a bustling marketplace, but the streets were bordering on deserted. The few people that braved the open streets travelled in packs of three or more. A few shops were closed, or deserted, wooden boards over the windows and doors. Shops that weren't ruined were dirty and some had broken windows. The only building that was untouched was the slightly crooked, snowy white, marble building that towered over the rest of the shops.

Severus Snape was a very formidable man. With his hooked nose, greasy hair, coal black eyes and billowing black cloak, he gave the impression of a vampire – the kind you would find in a children's book. His manner was short and mean, and his usual response to a question was a sneer. Despite his hardened exterior, the man had a touch of sadness – as I found out from Jasper.

_There's annoyance there, probably from us, I doubt he willingly wanted to escort us around the place. But... there's sadness there as well – the same sadness that Aberforth had, like he's lost someone... _Jasper's thoughts became sad then and I quickly skipped out of his head before his mood affected me as well.

Our first stop was to the large marble building on the other side of the entrance to Diagon Alley. A small creature with a long nose, pointed ears and long fingers stopped us at the door and he waved a long golden rod over our bodies, like airport security did. It wasn't until we had passed him that I realised that he was a goblin.

I had expected more marble to be decorating the interior, but was instead greeted by a wooden floor, raised counters each with a goblin sitting behind it. Some were talking to customers; one was transferring a young couple's wizarding money to English pounds. Another was weighing a bag of emeralds in the exact same shade as my mother's eyes.

Snape led us towards the slightly taller counter at the other end of the corridor, where a goblin with a slightly hooked nose looked down at us all.

'The Cullens wish to open a vault.' Snape said to him (or was it her?).

'How much is the opening deposit?' the goblin asked.

Snape nodded to Carlisle at this and he reached into his coat and brought out a wad of notes, which he placed into the goblin's waiting hands. The goblin's eyes widened as he sorted through the notes. He then hopped off his stool and walked towards the guard-goblin leaning against the wall behind him. He whispered in his ear – even though all of us, excluding Snape, could hear him anyway.

'Fetch for me a set of size 20 scales.'

The guard-goblin looked over at us, seeming to reassess us, before he took a few steps away from the wall, turned around, and broke into a run. I heard half-formed warnings in my head before I could form any of my own. But before any of us could voice our panic, the goblin slipped through the wall as if it was air. The silence that followed was heard both inside and outside my head. In the corner of my eye, I saw Snape roll his eyes.

The next ten minutes went by painfully slow, as the goblin had to weigh each bar exactly, until the needle pointed straight down. Impatience ran through every thought in my head, even in Carlisle's, and he is the most patient man I know. Jasper was feeling seven times more impatient than everybody else as he absorbed the feelings in the room. Emmett wanted to _run_ over there and make the goblin move faster. Thankfully, the goblin finished before Emmett could do anything rash – just.

'Ragnuk!' a goblin emerged from behind the wall, promptly pulling the overlarge scales back through the wall. He returned shortly afterwards, coming to stand next to the guard-goblin, awaiting his next orders.

'I am afraid that only three of you can go down to your new vault. There will be no room in the cart for the others.'

In the end, we decided that Carlisle, Esme and Snape would go down to the vault. Carlisle was our father; it was practically required for him to go. Snape knew how things worked so was asked to accompany them, and Esme went simply because Jasper couldn't stand any more of the excitement coming off of her. Personally, I thought that Alice should've gone down; she just _had_ to know everything. The most I could make out from her was a cart, speeding along a track, holding three indistinct people and a goblin. At different points in the vision, the image quality seemed to flicker, like bad television reception.

As I followed Esme down the track, I found out what was causing the bad image quality. Dragons. That's right. Dragons. Great, big fire-breathing dragons. Admittedly, I didn't know much about dragons, but I could tell that this particular one was blind. It looked up as the cart sped past, turning its head to follow the sounds of the rattling cart wheels.

The cart suddenly took a sharp left, slowing down as it entered a high ceiling corridor. It came to a halt in front of a large door, 8 feet tall and 3 feet wide. It was decorated with a spiralling pattern of wrought iron.

Ragnuk approached the door, tracing a single spiral with his long finger. The spiral spun slowly like a drill, pressing into the wood, which seemed to shiver, and then melt, forming a wall of water before it fell into a grate set into the stone floor. The empty space within was plain, stone walls and a ceiling no more than 4 metres high. Despite its simple interior, the vault seemed to give off a feeling of secret magic.

Ragnuk brought two fingers to his lips and whistled sharply. A line of goblins started filing into the vault, each carrying a sack of gold, silver and bronze coins. As soon as a goblin had emptied his burden into the centre of the vault, he hurried out to the corridor and returned to the line with another bag of coins.

'It's quite simple really, 5 gold Galleons to an English pound, 27 silver Sickles to a Galleon, and 19 bronze Knuts to a Sickle.' Ragnuk explained.

'Will it be safe?' Esme's worried question brought looks of amusement and offence to the faces of the goblins assembled; a few even sniggered.

Snape answered the question for them. 'Since its founding in the 1600s, Gringotts Bank has only been successfully broken into once. The man who robbed the then empty vault was at the time being possessed by the Dark Lord. In May of the next year, he was dead.'

When Snape had finished the short story, the goblins were all wearing the same smug, yet malicious smile.

When the goblins had finished pouring gold into the vault, Ragnuk handed Carlisle seven cloth bags which were already filled with Galleons, but had a few Sickles and Knuts to balance it out.

Ragnuk closed the door by extending his arm over the grate and bringing it up until he was pointing and the roof. The water rose out of the grate, forming its wall once again. Ragnuk used his other arm to touch the wall once, where a ripple went through the water, gradually changing it to iron spirals once more. Even Snape seemed impressed by this, whispering in an awed voice: 'No two doors to a Gringotts vault are the same.' If our vault door was like that, I wonder what the other vaults had.

The journey back to the surface was the same as the journey down, so I relayed all the details to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

We entered Ollivander's with some trepidation, we didn't know what to expect since Alice was being blocked by something... or someone.

At first it appeared that nobody was in, but we heard two sets of heartbeats coming from the back. I tried to jump into their minds but was met with a crumbling stone wall. I don't know what that meant, but I assumed that this was a form of Occlumency.

A few seconds after, an old man with silver eyes came out of the shadows, followed by a young man with the same eyes – he could've been his nephew.

'New wands?' the old man asked. He must've been Ollivander.

'Seven special orders.' Snape replied.

'Special orders? You are not human are you? No, you were human, but now you are a reincarnation of a human.' Ollivander was very perceptive; I had never heard our situation being called that.

'Amadeus, begin.' The young man stepped forward and beckoned to Carlisle.

'Amadeus is my great-nephew; he is in training to take over the family business. I am afraid that my own children were killed in the first war, and my nephews and nieces seemed to have missed out on the wandmaker's gene.' Ollivander spoke of his children with a matter-of-fact voice that made me want to shiver.

Amadeus, meanwhile was examining Carlisle very closely. His eyes travelled around Carlisle's arms and face before he looked into his eyes.

'Enough, Amadeus. What do you think?' Ollivander's voice had a touch of sharpness in it.

'Willow, with Dragon heartstring.'

'Very good, Amadeus! How long?'

'Excuse me for asking, sir, but how tall are you?'

'No, no, no! Amadeus, we do not ask the _customer_ for the height! We ask the...?'

Amadeus mumbled something unintelligible.

'Speak up, Amadeus!'

'The tape measure.' Amadeus let out a long put out sigh.

'Good.' Ollivander reached underneath the counter and brought out a tape measure – the type you see in tailoring shops. 'Off you go then.'

Ollivander handed the tape measure to Amadeus, who let it sit curled up in his palm. After a few seconds, the tape measure twitched.

'Concentrate.'

Amadeus frowned and stared at the tape, which jumped out of his palm and started measuring Carlisle everywhere. Literally everywhere: waist length, fingertip to elbow, hip to head, head circumference and even the cartilage between the nostrils.

'12 and ¾ inches.' Amadeus announced, as the tape measure jumped back into his palm.

Ollivander nodded and pointed to Esme. 'You next, Mam.'

Esme stepped forward, giving Carlisle's hand a squeeze as she walked up.

The measuring motions were gone through again before Amadeus spoke.

'Cherry... I think... with... um... Unicorn hair?'

'Excellent!'

Ollivander turned his attention toward Alice and Jasper next. His eyes went wide and he gaped.

'Amadeus, take note of this. Complete opposites, are they not?'

'Um... Uncle, what does that have to do with wands?'

Ollivander tore his eyes away from Alice and Jasper and took a deep breath. 'It is a one in half-a-million chance to see complete opposites. It is where the Muggle term "Opposites attract" comes from. The pair in question may be siblings or in this case, partners. To come across opposite siblings or identical siblings is not so rare, but to have a set of partners come in together for wands is very rare indeed.

'In my whole life, I have only come across 2 sets of siblings – one opposite and the other identical. In 1979, the identical pair entered the shop, and chose wands of complete opposites. One took a wand of yew, and the other a wand of blackthorn. Just a year later, another pair of siblings came to the shop, complete opposites they were in appearance, but in personality, they were exactly the same. They both took wands of the same length, holly and phoenix feather for them both. Also when tested, the wands were seen to perform the same, whichever the sibling casting with it.'

'Uncle, I thought you said that a wizard will never get satisfactory results when using another's wand?'

'I did, but this pair of wands had both chosen both siblings as their wizard.'

'Okay, what does this mean for this pair, then?'

'We will have to find a wand that matches both of them exactly – I think we will have to find their wands the old-fashioned way.'

The old fashioned way, as it turned out, was very slow. Amadeus moved back and forth bringing boxes and boxes of wands for Alice and Jasper to try.

'This should only take half the time it usually takes because there are two of you.' Half the time indeed, Ollivander must have been hit on the head at some point if he thought that it was going to take half the time. Just after 2 hours, Amadeus handed Jasper a dark brown wand.

'11 inches, hawthorn with Demiguise hair.'

As soon as Jasper held it, a warm gust of air blew through the shop, even though no source for the wind seemed apparent.

Jasper's eyes widened. 'I like this wand, it feels...' Jasper struggled to find the right word. '... like it belongs.'

Ollivander smiled and gestured for Jasper to give the wand to Alice. We all braced ourselves for the wind, but nothing happened.

'I don't think this is the wand for me.' Alice declared.

Ollivander's smile faded, and his shoulders slumped. Amadeus looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow.

'Can you... describe the feeling you're getting from the wand?' he asked.

Alice frowned. 'It feels comfortable enough, but not totally comfortable. Does that make sense?'

Amadeus brightened at her words. He strode down an aisle of wands before carefully sliding a box out of the stack.

He handed her a wand that looked very similar to Jasper's.

'Try this. 11 inches, hawthorn with Demiguise and Centaur hair entwined.'

As soon as Alice held the wand, a golden bubble of light blossomed out of the tip and floated to the ceiling. Ollivander's smile returned and he exclaimed, 'Perfect!' before he moved on to Rosalie.

Rosalie stepped forward to face Ollivander, who walked around in a slow circle, examining every inch of Rosalie's figure. He frowned.

'What is your name?'

'Rosalie.' She answered with curiosity in her voice.

'Your full name, my dear.'

'Rosalie Lillian Hale.' She frowned at her own answer. I frowned with her. It seemed that everybody had felt it as well – a feeling that pushed you to tell the truth.

'Ah. I thought so.'

'Excuse me, sir?'

'I believe Ollivander is referring to the trend with flower names.' Snape's bored voice cut in so sharply I almost jumped.

'What do you mean?' now Rosalie's interest was piqued.

'You see, girls with flower names – first or middle – tend to take wands that are also used as names, such as willow, holly, mahogany and such. I think you would be suited to a wand of rosewood, how does that sound?'

'It sounds like it would match me.'

'Good, good, try this one – rosewood and unicorn hair.'

Ollivander tried every wand core he had, until he sighed and said, 'What an unusual case. It seems the double flower name is having an impact on the wands. I think you need a Veela Hair. I rarely make wands with Veelas since they are so reluctant to part with their hair and they also make for temperamental wands. Only a few people come to me especially for a Veela wand since they carry almost no magical power.'

'How does the wand work then, Uncle?' Amadeus was going to be a fine wandmaker if his curiosity was anything to go by.

'Veelas have their own brand of magic; the wand simply taps into it. Full Veelas do not carry wands, as their traditions do not allow it. Part Veelas are usually given a hair from a family member who feels that their hair will match them. The last Part Veela I met had a hair from her grandmother.

You have your own magic, my dear, so I will have to ask for a hair from a part Veela for your wand.'

Ollivander moved to an unusually tall fireplace at the back of the shop and reached into a pot sitting on the mantle. He threw a powder like substance into the flames before calling out: 'The Burrow!'

A moment later, the head of a middle-aged man with a bald spot appeared within the green flames.

'Wand?' he barked.

'Birch and Dragon Heartstring, 12½ inches.'

'Sorry, but I had to check, you know.'

'Quite alright, Arthur, but it's not you that I wanted to see.'

'Hm? Oh, did you want something?'

'No. I believe your son, William, is getting married to young Fleur Delacour, yes?' _Fleur, French for flower, _thought Rosalie

'He is.' Pride shone through Arthur's voice.

'Good. Tell Miss Delacour that I believe I have found her match.'

'Found her match? What do y-

'She will understand, Arthur. Just pass on the message.'

Frowning, Arthur's head disappeared with a pop! A few moments later, the fire flashed green, and a young woman stepped out of the grate – I suddenly realised the reason for such a tall fireplace. Rosalie scowled as the woman came into view.

She was tall and willowy, her movements almost rehearsed as she came towards us. She seemed to give off a supernatural glow and her waist length platinum hair moved as if a gentle breeze was blowing through it, although no wind was felt by anybody else. Her figure, features and face were textbook perfect, and she knew it.

Emmett had a hard time trying to find one flaw in her looks;

_She looks... beautiful, amazing... but... but... but... she's not Rose._

Jasper was watching me carefully, as if the beauty of this woman would drive Bella out of my mind.

_No, he's still on her._

'You say you have found a match for me, Mr Ollivander?' she said in a throaty voice with a slight French accent.

'Miss Delacour, this is Rosalie Hale.'

She raised a thin eyebrow at this before walking around Rosalie in much the same way Ollivander did before declaring:

'Yes, I will give a hair.' And with that, she reached up and pulled a hair from the top of her head and handed it to Ollivander. She waved goodbye to us and walked to the back of the shop, reached into the pot on the mantle, stepped into the green flames and disappeared in a whirl of emerald green.

Ollivander, meanwhile, handed the hair to Amadeus and instructed him to "set" it and turned towards Emmett.

'Alright, young man, you look relatively easy to do.'

Easy to do turned out to be an understatement. Ollivander couldn't pin-point a match for him immediately, so he set about doing things the "old fashioned way".

Emmett had tried out 158 wands before he picked up one made of mahogany with a dragon heartstring. The effect wasn't instantaneous like Alice and Jasper's; instead, when he held the wand, nothing happened. Ollivander got annoyed and said: 'Well? Give it a wave.'

Emmett did as he was told, and a bouquet of roses appeared in midair, which he handed to Rosalie with a flourish – after he got over his shock.

Ollivander clapped for a few seconds and said a quick 'Bravo!', before he waved me over.

I suddenly understood all the nervousness as I felt everybody's eyes on me.

Ollivander eyed me with those silvery orbs, taking in my facial expression.

'You are in love.' His astuteness shocked me. 'And I know who you are in love with.' Was this man a mind reader as well? Was he talking about Bella?

'I will give you a wand to match her.' He moved to the back of the shop and I swear he was smiling as he went.

Amadeus came back first, with a stack of six boxes, which he then proceeded to hand out to their respective owners with a bow.

Ollivander came out afterwards, handing me a box similar to everybody else's.

'No need to try it out, I already know that it will fit you. It is holly and werewolf hair, 12½ inches. One of my experiments, you know, since the Wolfsbane Potion makes it a lot easier to obtain the hairs. However, you might find that the wand will be significantly more powerful during the full moon. If you ever come in with her, I will be sure to mention which werewolf I harvested from.' And with that, Ollivander shooed us out of his shop with a twinkle in his eye.

It was just before sunset when we left Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. We took another Portkey back to Hogsmeade, where we would stay until the evening of September 1st.


End file.
